


(Podfic) Here's To The Friends That Were Alibis

by RawkingBunny



Category: Rick and Morty, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Please read original work for additional tags, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawkingBunny/pseuds/RawkingBunny
Summary: The Commission's best and brightest assassin is sent after their highest priority target, one Rick Sanchez of C-137 fame.Two old men stand in front of one another like a pair of mirrors, and find more in common than they ever could have imagined.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarveyDangerfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyDangerfield/gifts), [Venn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here's to the friends that were alibis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601931) by [HarveyDangerfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyDangerfield/pseuds/HarveyDangerfield), [Venn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venn/pseuds/Venn). 



> Thank you so much to the authors for inspiring me to podfic again! This is incredible work and deserves so much more than this silly recreation. I'm still learning this so be patient and kind! Please read the original work, and enjoy!

[Rawking Bunny](https://soundcloud.com/rawkingbunny) · [Here's To The Friends That Were Alibis - Chapter 1 (PODFIC)](https://soundcloud.com/rawkingbunny/heres-to-the-friends-that-were-alibis-chapter-1-podfic)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commission's best and brightest assassin is sent after their highest priority target, one Rick Sanchez of C-137 fame.
> 
> Two old men stand in front of one another like a pair of mirrors, and find more in common than they ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! This was a stressful recording process, and the next will be even more so! But i'm growing a little more with every chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to read the original work!

[Rawking Bunny](https://soundcloud.com/rawkingbunny) · [Here's To The Friends That Were Alibis - Chapter 2 (PODFIC)](https://soundcloud.com/rawkingbunny/heres-to-the-friends-that-were-alibis-chapter-2-podfic)


End file.
